


Home

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, gregor the overlander - Fandom
Genre: And everyone else - Freeform, Home, hmm luxa misses her family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: Day 2 of TUC week, Home
Series: TUC Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Home

In some readings Ripred has brought back to me, I have found the phrase ‘home is where the heart is’, which makes no sense to me. Your heart should remain in your chest--and even if it was some ‘metaphorical’ thing, as Ripred says, I do not understand it. Home is a safe place. It is a place were you can lower your guard and be around the people you trust. If the phrase is true--than my heart is torn. It is floating in the Waterway with those I have lost, and in the Overland with Gregor. It is with Hazard and Nerissa and the nibblers I protect. If home is where the heart is, then my home is spread far and wide across the world. So the phrase is not true. My home is in the palace, where I am safe and my guard can be let down at times. I do not understand all the strange things they say in the Overland, but Ripred says they are not always for me to understand, which I suppose is fair enough.


End file.
